pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nowi sąsiedzi - część 1
Coś naprawdę niepokojącego dzieje się po drugiej stronie ulicy. Nie wiedziałem, gdzie o tym napisać – kolega powiedział mi o tej stronie. Chciałem wiedzieć, co Wy o tym sądzicie. Około miesiąc temu, sąsiedzi z naprzeciwka (którzy mieszkali tam ponad 25 lat) nagle spakowali się i wyprowadzili. Żadnych zapowiedzi, pożegnań - nic. Nie widziałem nawet znaku „Na sprzedaż” na ich trawniku. To było starsze małżeństwo i nie byłem do nich jakoś strasznie przywiązany, ale lubiliśmy się na tyle, żeby powiedzieć „Dzień dobry” i zamienić kilka słów. Byli dobrymi, miłymi ludźmi. Było mi przykro, że wyprowadzają się w taki sposób. Trzy dni po tym, jak wyjechali, zobaczyłem przed ich domem znak „Sprzedane”. Byłem zaskoczony, jak szybko został sprzedany – trzy dni, a ja nie widziałem żadnych ludzi oglądających go. Minął może tydzień, zanim wprowadzili się nowi sąsiedzi. Pojawili się tylko z małą ciężarówką – nie mieli zbyt wiele rzeczy. Była to azjatycka para w średnim wieku. Pamiętam, że przyszli, żeby się przywitać (chodzili od domu do domu, żeby przywitać się ze wszystkimi, co wydawało mi się bardzo miłe). Byli spokojni, ale wydawali się mili. Ostatniej nocy, około 2:00, obudził mnie dźwięk uderzania. Bęc, bęc, bęc. Rytmiczny i stały, jakby ktoś bez przerwy uderzał młotkiem w drewno. Wstałem z łóżka i próbowałem znaleźć źródło tego hałasu. Zajęło mi kilka sekund, żeby zdać sobie sprawę, że dochodzi on z zewnątrz. Powoli otworzyłem okno, przez które widać ulicę i dom sąsiadów. Było ciemno i nie widziałem wiele, ale dźwięk na pewno dochodził z zewnątrz, obok domu sąsiadów. Mieszkam na końcu ulicy, więc na lewo od mojego domu jest tylko las (z perspektywy sąsiadów po prawej). Dźwięk dochodził dokładnie stamtąd. Z lasu. Bęc, bęc, bęc. Bez przerwy. Nie przyspieszał, nie zwalniał. Był niezmienny. Przechodzą mnie ciarki, gdy teraz o tym myślę. Zamknąłem okno, myśląc, że dźwięk w końcu ucichnie. Nic takiego się nie stało. Po dziesięciu minutach nadal to słyszałem. Znowu otworzyłem okno, mając nadzieję, że dojrzę, co wydaje ten dźwięk, ale było za ciemno. Zszedłem po schodach, wziąłem latarkę i wróciłem na górę (o wyjściu na zewnątrz nie było mowy). Podszedłem do okna, włączyłem latarkę i skierowałem ją w stronę lasu. Gdy latarka oświetliła drzewa, walenie ustało. Nagle. Cisza. Pamiętam, jak przeszły mnie ciarki, gdy to się stało. Wychyliłem się przez okno w stronę oświetlonego miejsca. Nie widziałem jednak wiele, tylko drzewa. Odczekałem jeszcze parę minut, a potem wyłączyłem latarkę, tłumacząc sobie, że to musiało być jakieś zwierzę. Dźwięk ustał, więc było w porządku. Gdy położyłem się na łóżku – bęc, bęc, bęc. Przysięgam, po prostu mnie zmroziło. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem tak przerażony. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło, ale w końcu wyskoczyłem z łóżka, otworzyłem okno i krzyknąłem „HEJ!” Zrobiło się cicho. Do rana było spokojnie, nie słyszałem już nic. Ale potem zrobiło się jeszcze dziwniej. Obudziłem się rano, nie myśląc o tym, co zdarzyło się w nocy i gdy wychodziłem do pracy, zobaczyłem to. W głębi lasu, obok domu sąsiadów, stała zniszczona szopa, której nie widziałem wcześniej. Nie wiem nawet czy można to nazwać szopą. Nie miała więcej, niż 2 metry wysokości i była na tyle szeroka, żeby pomieścić kilka osób. Zaniepokoiło mnie to, jak bardzo była zniszczona, mimo, że wcześniej jej tu nie było. Szopa miała dwoje drzwi z owalnymi oknami, drzwi były zardzewiałe i po prostu wisiały na zawiasach. Dach był pochylony do wewnątrz, a ściany krzywe. Wyglądało, jakby wszystko miało się zaraz zawalić. Wtedy zacząłem się zastanawiać, co do cholery wybudowali moi sąsiedzi. O drugiej w nocy. Hałas musiał pochodzić od młotka. Ale serio, co jest do diabła? O tej godzinie? Teraz siedzę w moim pokoju i piszę to do was, bo tylko o tym mogę myśleć, odkąd coś znów zaczęło uderzać. Dźwięk nie ustał – słyszę go w tym momencie. Jednak to nie wszystko. Teraz widzę światło dochodzące z szopy. Mogę je dojrzeć z mojego pokoju, tak po prostu. Walenie słychać dokładnie z miejsca, w którym jest szopa. Jest pierwsza w nocy. Nie mam pojęcia, o co tu chodzi. Wiem, że wielu z was mi nie uwierzy, więc zrobiłem zdjęcia tej szopy. Zostały wykonane iPhonem, przepraszam za marną jakość. Pierwsze zrobiłem rano, kiedy zobaczyłem ją po raz pierwszy. Drugie zrobiłem teraz – możecie wyraźnie zobaczyć światło. Dzień Noc Nie wiem, czy mam zadzwonić na policję, czy- O Boże. Walenie właśnie ustało. Ktoś zaczął krzyczeć na zewnątrz. Kategoria:Opowiadania